The Captain at Night-(LeviXReader)- Lemon
by AnimeTomGurl
Summary: The Captain always sleeps with you at night but one night he comes in with a little bit more than just a casual sleepover.


Well lets start out with a warning it is a _**LEMON**_ so if you're to innocent turn away. Also I had no ideas and the first thing that came to mind is SEX... I don't always have it on my mind... jeez */* but any way hope you enjoy

* * *

Captain recently would vist my room every night, he wouldn't do any inappropriate just pull me close to his warmed body and tell me to go back to sleep. It became so often I was no longer phased by his presence in my bed, every time he didn't show up I was actually quite sad and sometimes I went to his office to get him. No one knew about this, not even my closest friends but he told me I should keep it just to him and I.

One night, it was very late and I was already asleep, my door cracked open and the light from outside my room shown into my eyes and Levi stood there, his muscular body shadowed but outlined with light making his body ever so hot. He was usually clothed but this night he wasn't in anything but black boxers.

"Cadet (f/n), keep your voice low.", He said, shutting the door behind him.

My room now was farely dark except from my window on the right side of my bed with the full moons light shining throw lighting up the floor but as Levi stepped closer his body became more clear from the moon light peering into my room. His face was usually dull, even when him and I slept together but this time he seemed more awake and aware with lustful eyes. He approached my bed.

"Capt-.", I was cut off by his soft lips being pressed against mine.

The kiss wasn't long but it didn't have to be, he pulled away his eyes looking directly into my own, I wanted more of that kiss and more than him then I ever wanted. I pulled him down and kissed him, this time instead of a petty kiss his tongue entered my mouth exploring ever crevice, his tongue then wrapped around my own in a battle for dominance and he surely won our fight and pulled away.

I was in a daze and he chuckled, he cupped my cheeks and looked deeply into my (e/c) orbs.

"Do you promise to keep your voice down?", Levi asked.

I nodded. His hands moved down from my face to my button up P.J shirt, he undid the first two buttons to reveal a bit of my cleavage. He put his mouth down onto my skin and began to plant kisses from my ear lobe to between breasts, he put a hicky between my breasts. I shuddered at each kiss, nibble and suck. His hands begins to unbutton my shirt and ripped it off my body. My breasts were open to his steel blue eyes, I looked away in embarrassment. His rough hands began to cup one breast and his mouth sucked the other then switched every minute, I moaned ever so slightly.

He grabbed my legs and slipped me down, his muscular toned body now above my own, he placed a hicky on my neck, my head arched back in the pleasure of him touching my little body. His hands slid down my waist and stopped at the beginning of my pants.

"Beg.", he demanded.

I was shocked but I did what he asked, "Levi, please, I want you in me."

His eyes flared. "It's Captain Levi to you.", He said.

His hands worked my pants down to my ankles where I kicked them off onto the floor. He eyed my almost naked figure and smirked, he had something in mind. He planted a kiss on my lips then trailed down my body and stopped at the beginning of panties. He bit down on the top and slid them down my legs and took them off.

He placed the tip of his finger at the entrance of my pleaser point, I gasped and waited.. but nothing. Then his finger slowly slid in and out of there, I moaned loudly till I remembered my promise and I began to moan quitter, he smirked and pulled his finger out. I looked at him, mad that he removed them almost at my climax.

"Now time to stop, you broke our promise.", He teased.

"No... please Captain Levi, I want you. Please just... just touch me.", I managed to say.

He smirked and lifted his body up, his hardened parts at my entrance but still encased in his boxers, he rocked his hips slowly then faster, I moaned "Captain Levi" quietly ever faster movement.

It stopped and I looked at him, he lifted my legs above his shoulders, his own harden part now being able to be seen, I was scared and he could tell. He put on a soft smile.

"If it hurts brat, tell me. I may be a bit sadistic but I don't want any harm to come to you... brat.", He said.

He slowly put it in, I gasps at the pain but it didn't hurt as bad as I thought, after a few minutes he began to rock his hips slowly, once I was comfortable enough I rocked back. Not before long we reached our climaxes and you know the rest. He pulled out, both of us exhausted, he pulled me close to him.

"I don't do this a lot brat.. only with people who I really like.", He told me.

"So Eren?", I asked.

He growled and I giggled. "I was only kidding.", I said.

"I know. But _I love you_."

" _I love you too._ "


End file.
